degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AnaBananaxx3/Screamo Love 2! (Not Eclare Story)
Disclaimer : I don't own Degrassi or any of the songs in this story! I only own Ma She chuckles & says "Hey. You two finally together? Wait until Fi & Declan find out." I smile & say "Where is Fi anyways?" Then i hear a perky voice say " Right here Flame." I turn around & say "Hey Fi." I kiss her cheeks & say "How ya been?" She nods & says "Better now that you & Eli are here!" I nod & say "Well i gotta go." Holly J says "You have MI next?" I smirk & nod. Holly J says "Well so do Fiona & I. Do you still remember the songs?" I nod & say "Come on. Before we're late. Babe,you too. Come on. Bye Clare! Bye Alli! " We all rush to the Media Immersion room. Eli & I sit with Fiona & Holly J. Holly J says "So Kenz. Why did your mom move you to Canada?" I shrug & say "Guess she needed a change of scene. There aint much to see in North Carolina." They nod & Eli grabs my hand. Then a really petite boy walks in. I say "Who's that?" Fiona looks up & says "Oh. Thats my new boyfriend. The one I told you ALL about. HEY ADAM!" Adam walks over & kisses Fiona on the cheek. He says "Hey Fi. Hey Holly J. Who's this?" Eli says "Im Eli & This is my girlfriend Mackenzie." I smile warmly & say "Hi you must be Adam. The boyfriend that FIona can't shut up about." After Media Immersion, Adam mutters "Fuck." I look up & see Fitz. I had a run in with him this morning. Flashback Im walking down the hallway towards the recording studio. Im walking and someone says "And who might you be?" I look up & say "Im Mackenzie. Who are you?" He smirks & says "Im FItz. Aren't you dating that Goth Loser?" I glare & say "His name is Eli & yes we're dating. Excuse me but i have to go." I start to walk away but he grabs me by my wrist & pulls me back hard. I slam into his chest. I start pulling my arm away. I say "Let me go. You're hurting me. Let go!" Fitz says "I don't get rejected. Not now not ever." Then 2 voices say "HEY!" I see a boy with curly hair run up along with a boy with semi-long black hair. The curly haired boy says "You heard her Fitz. Let go. Or I'll make you." Fitz glares & says "Whats it to you Riley?" Riley says "You shouldn't put your hands on a lady." Then the other boy says "Now Fitz. Before I kick your ass again." Fitz glares at him & lets me go. He takes me a step back & says "Fuck you Zane." Then he walks away & I turn to Riley & Zane. I smile & say "Thank you so much." Zane smiles back & says "No problem. We were happy to help." Riley nods & says "Yeah FItz is a real dick anyways." I notice the aura between them. Then I smirk & look at them with devious eyes I say " You guys are together?" They nod & then we part ways. end flashback I glare at Fitz with amazing intensity. I say "Babe,J,Fi you go ahead to class. Me & Adam have free period. We're just gonna go outside." They nod & walk away. I whisper 'Don't worry Adam. I had a run in with Fitz this morning." He nods & we walk towards the exit. Fitz says "If it isn't the freak & Lady Doom." I sigh & say "Leave us alone Fitz. We just want our free period in peace." Fitz says "Oh well. Guess that aint happenin." Then I hear a voice say "Hey Kenzie. Hey Adam. Fitz bothering you again?" I turn around & say "Hey Zane. Hey Riley. Nah me & Adam were just heading outside for free period. Wanna join?" They nod & we walk outside. Category:Blog posts